The Prince and the Clown
by Lyris
Summary: Sora was a nobody in Kingdom Destati. He was teased, tormented, and bullied. Yet fate threw him for a loop and with a single smile his world was turned upside down. [RikuSora and AkuRoku mains, many others]
1. The Contest

**The Prince and the Clown**

Chapter One: The Contest

Author's Comments: Oh no! Fear the long long section that I made into history! I really didn't want it to be that long, and even shortened it a bit from what it originally was. I know I re-use words far too much xP Forgive me for that! Well though it's not that of an original idea or anything, please give it a chance.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the rights to Kingdom Hearts! But the fates are not kind, and I'm just stuck here writing fanfiction.

About the rating: I intend to have this fic continue on to be...let's just say a bit more graphic xD But for the first few chapters, the rating is all for Cid's potty mouth I tell you.

Without further ado, on to the fic!

- - - - - -

As all fairy tales start, once upon a time there was a great kingdom. All the citizens worked together to make this kingdom a magnificent and lavishly decorated empire. However, the more the population rose, the more the citizens began to bicker amongst each other. It was inevitable that the once wondrous place would fall and break apart. There was no "And they lived happily ever after" in this story, and the citizens all went their own way, creating the five kingdoms that now thrive in an ever-changing world.

Destati, the original kingdom, had regressed some but retained its beauty. It was located south of the vast ocean that separated the kingdoms of the north from those of the south. Destati was the center of commerce and entertainment in its area, attracting many travelers from the two kingdoms beside it. The southeast kingdom was the second to be built and established. Though the last southern kingdom was built a few years after the southeast one, they were named at the same time. The southeast was named Dawn and the southwest became Twilight. Dawn was famous for their sports and various other competitions while Twilight was known for its scholars. At first it was very peaceful for all three kingdoms. They traded with each other, exchanged ideas, and were overall happy. That is, until the kingdoms of the north made their appearance.

None knew how they had started up, or why. All that the residents of Dawn, Destati, and Twilight knew was that Kingdom Wverneas and Hollow Bastion did not come entirely in peace. That would make everything far too perfect. The northern lands had their eyes set on one goal- to recreate a single large empire that would rule the land and sea without any outside power interfering. It was also said that they would do anything and make any sacrifice to achieve their twisted goal. With that the ambassador of Hollow Bastion and Wverneas returned to his lands across the sea on a giant armored ship, leaving everyone speechless.

To face this new threat, Dawn, Destati, and Twilight allied. Despite the tough words said to them, the north didn't even stir. After years and years of tight security and cautious citizens, Destati's king withdrew his order to constantly have men on guard. When no attacks came, Twilight and Dawn did the same. Things returned to normal and the three kingdoms began to flourish once more.

Many years later each kingdom produced an heir. The prince of Destati, Riku, was the most popular of the three new princes. He was lean and well muscled, but not overly so. The thing that caught most of the female population's attention was his silky silver hair and striking aqua eyes. Where his eyes were received from the queen, his hair could not be explained. Though many had tried to get to know the handsome man, he would let very few into his heart. All the smiles he wore were fake, and he truely was unhappy all the time. The king knew this and so he made a contest to see who could make the ice prince smile. People even came from Dawn and Twilight to try and get a laugh out of him. Many attempts were made, but no one was successful. When the king was about to give up and call the contest off, a person was roughly shoved into the center of the performance area. It was a man in odd yellow and purple clothes with some bells on the collar. He had spiked brown hair that stood up in every direction and big sea blue eyes. Riku raised an eyebrow as the man sat there looking dumbfounded. The crowd of people muttered to each other, talking about the confused brunette.

"Who is that?" Riku asked his advisor who was standing next to him.

"That would be Sora your highness."

"Sora? Don't think I've ever met him."

This was of no surprise for the prince hardly ever went outside of the castle grounds. "He's a year younger than you and lost both of his parents a long time ago. Due to lack of financial support and education, the only job field available to him was the entertainment field."

"Entertainment field?"

"He's a clown," Leon put simply, watching as realization dawned on the man's face.

"Ah, I see." Now Riku focused back on Sora. He thought it was kind of cute the way that the boy (somehow 'boy' fit him better than 'man') looked around with a purely lost expression. The crowd that gathered to watch the contest began their normal taunting.

"What kid, can't think of something to do?"

"Does he even know where he is?"

"He always was worth nothing."

"Maybe he should just quit and become like his mother."

Riku frowned deeply. He never knew that his future kingdom's people were so...so corrupted really. The man watched Sora's face and studied the expression there carefully. Even if the boy was laughing as though the rude comments they made were some kind of joke, the silver haired prince knew that he must've felt really hurt.

"I'm sorry to have caused an interruption your highness," the clown apologized with practiced politeness. He gave a low bow, bells jingling quietly with this action.

"By all means," Riku replied smoothly, his eyes following the boy's every move,"do perform something."

Sora straightened and blinked twice. His mouth was working but his voice sure as hell wasn't. The king who sat beside Riku gave a nod of approval, urging Sora to do tricks, dance, sing, anything...of which he did all three in the end. His tricks were mediocore and nothing new to Riku. His dancing however was nothing short of spectacular. Even the audience was in awe as he finished up with a complicated step and a gentle shake of his tamberine. The crowd was actually going to clap for him, but Sora just had to start the singing. Now nothing was wrong with the clown's voice really. The problem was all in his ears- the boy was absolutely positively tone-deaf. Riku nearly swore out loud at the completely off key version of 'Under the Sea', a song made to go along with a story about a mermaid and her love above the ocean.

"It sounds...like a dying whale," Leon said, clearly not amused.

As the song ended and Sora grinned sheepishly, everyone wore the same look. Of course that look was one that seemed to say 'holy shit'. Some of the crowd was even left twitching slightly, Leon being one of them. The long silence was broken only by the cold hearted prince's outburst of laughter. It was a low, rich sound that Sora found to be more lovely than any fair maiden's singing.

"Well I believe that this contest is over then," the king announced while getting up,"I just wish it wouldn't have come to that."

The king and his attendants took their leave as the audience dispersed slowly, leaving an embarrassed Sora to mentally barrage himself. _'Stupid stupid stupid! Now everyone must think of me as a total fool, especially the prince!'_ Contrary to his beliefs, Riku actually stayed behind until it was pretty clear to approach the clown, a large smile on his lips.

"Sora?"

_'Stupid stupid!'_ the boy kept repeating to himself in his mind, not taking any notice of the man that now called his name.

"Sora!" Riku tried again, louder this time.

"Huh?" he replied, finally realizing that someone was calling him. Then he noticed who was saying his name. "Oh I'm terribly sorry again. Just kind of drifted off, ehe. You know what I mean."

Riku's smile widened if at all possible. The clown really was adorable. "I have a proposition to make."

"A proposition? What's that? Can I eat it?" the round blue eyes widened in wonderment.

"No silly. It's like a proposal." Riku actually had to resist a sudden urge he had to ruffle the spiked hair that didn't even move in the light breeze.

"Oh...," Sora gave a cute pout at the mention that it wasn't something to eat. He gave another courteous bow to the older man. "I would gladly do anything to serve you, your highness."

"Anything?" the prince's eyes gleamed with a predatory look that caused the clown to suddenly become flustered. And yet what could he say?

"As far as I am capable."

"Right. Then in exchange for a more luxurious life at the castle...," Sora's eyebrow quirked. A life at the castle? He'd give anything for that,"would you become my personal jester and attendant?" He let the words sink in, holding back a snicker as the boy's jaw slightly dropped as he stared unbelievingly at the prince.

"Y-your **personal** jester..._and_ attendant?"

"Yes, that is what I said. Of course you will be given pay as well."

Sora was faced with an extremely hard decision. Sure it'd be really awkward to become Prince Riku's own jester and attendant since they were both male. The only other relationship he heard of that came even close to what this man was offering was between the prince of Twilight and his advisor. On the other hand though, his life could do a total flip. No more eating one meal a day and sleeping next to animals. No more being teased by all of those who knew him. Most of all, no more being alone. If he said no, who knows what would happen to him. Very few dared to defy the royal family of Destati. Sora's eyebrows knit together as he went over the consequences of saying yes or no. Meanwhile the prince calmly waited for an answer. Moments passed by and the clown finally came to a decision. He met Riku's gaze bodly, and the prince already knew the answer from the look he received.

"I..."

- - - - - -

At the same time that Sora was faced with a decision, so was another boy. Roxas stood, glaring daggers at the soaking man in front of him. _'To kill or not to kill...'_ the boy asked himself.

"Aw Roxas,"the soaking figure complained loudly,"I was just having fun. It's way too hot and-"

"So you had to jump into the castle's fountain!"

"Exactly! You understand me, right?" Green eyes pleaded with Roxas' blue ones.

"Just go take a shower and change," the boy said, sighing in frustration. The red head gave him a quick hug before prancing- yes, prancing- into the large bathroom, humming a song to himself happily. "And thanks Tifa."

The girl that sat on the bed behind Roxas gave him a grin. "No prob. I was horrified when I saw Prince Axel jumping around in there, screaming his head off like a crazy man. He wouldn't get out at first, so I just kind of plucked him out of there and dragged him back. I'm afraid I might've been a bit too rough though."

"Don't worry about it," the blond replied, waving a hand at Tifa,"Any scratches or bruises he got, he deserves them."

"**OW**! HOLY SON OF A..." Axel's muffled voice was still quite loud as it drifted through the locked wooden door.

Roxas couldn't help but give a slight smirk. "Looks like he found some already."

The yells and string of curses that continued on and on eventually caused Tifa to take her leave. She had a feeling that the prince wouldn't be too happy with her once he got out. Roxas endured all the ear retching yelling and complaining until Axel came out. He only wore a towel, allowing Roxas to measure the damage dealt to the otherwise flawless skin. There were numerous scratches that littered his torso and one large nasty bruise in the shape of a hand on his shoulder.

"Well well. We won't be jumping into any more fountains now, will we?" Roxas crossed his arms and took Tifa's previous seat.

"No sir," came the sullen reply. Axel lay down next to his advisor, a small sniff escaping him. Whether it was from the pain or his hurt pride, Roxas didn't know. He just gave a sigh and retrieved a tube of herbal salve that he used to cure a variety of wounds. He slowly rubbed some of the smelly gel on the prince's bigger wounds, making sure that he didn't cause him any avoidable pain. Though every now and then the red head's hand would clench when Roxas was cleaning a deep wound, the man never once cried out or complained.

"I wish you'd act more like a true prince sometimes," the boy muttered half-heartedly.

"Do you really?"

The question caught him off guard. He paused and found himself unable to answer for quite some time. The tone that Axel used...the man was being serious. Roxas thought hard about his answer, knowing that Axel wouldn't drop the subject.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, turning his head to the side to glance at the silent boy.

Advisor and prince locked eyes as Roxas set the tube down on a drawer that was near. Axel then winced as he was gathered into a hug, his wounds protesting to the pressure.

"No. You're fine the way you are," the boy said into Axel's chest, earning him a smile. That smile quickly turned into a grimace though as the brince began to shake and scream as though in pain.

"Axel! Axel, what's wrong!" Roxas drew back, a greatly worried look on his face.

The prince opened an eye that was preciously shut tight as he stuck out his tongue. "Just kidding!"

"...," the blond suddenly turned a bright crimson,"YOU _ASS_!"

Before he could say something to calm down his advisor, Axel was being beat on by a pillow that Roxas had grabbed.

"Ow, that really does hurt!" the prince informed him, grabbing onto another pillow and raising it in defense.

"I don't care!"

A rather large pillow fight commenced, each man using any trick and tactic he could think of. Their laughter echoed from the room out into the empty halls, drawing many maids to watch in dismay.

"You two are cleaning up this mess you know," one maid announced loudly.

"What!" Roxas and Axel stopped their fighting to find feathers all over the room. Not an inch was clean and many pillow cases fell to the floor.

"Better get started." With that the on lookers left, not wanting to be 'recruited' into cleaning up the room.

The pair looked at each other and groaned loudly, but a grin remained on their face. It was worth the hours they'd spend cleaning up afterwards.

**The Contest : Fin**

- - - - - -

End ranting: Yes, I just bash Axel. He's supposed to be the future king of the "smart" kingdom too! Guess that's why he has Roxas. Even then, somehow I can see Axel messing -everything- up. I just can't help it! I do love him though, don't get me wrong. Well, R&R to let me have some insight of how it was! The later chapters will probably be longer as this one was supposed to be. Thanks for reading everyone! -Hands out cookies to the readers and extra to the reviewers- And thank you for pointing out that my grammar absolutely sucks xD This is what happens when I write at night argh. -Points at typo- Is that even a word! Anywhose, it should be a little better now!


	2. Unanswered Questions

**The Prince and the Clown**

Chapter Two: Unanswered Questions

Author's Comments: I haven't written anything in so long! I'm on a mini-strike xD. -Runs away from blunt butter knives- So sorry it took this long to get anything updated! Inspiration has been low lately, but I forced myself to do at least one thing during the summer. The rating was bumped down since I'd probably keep the more graphic parts on a seperate site- but yes there probably will be _something_ hehe.

- - - - - -

Sora was faced with an extremely hard decision. Sure it'd be really awkward to become Prince Riku's own jester and attendant since they were both male. The only other relationship he heard of that came even close to what this man was offering was between the prince of Twilight and his advisor. On the other hand though, his life could do a total flip. No more eating one meal a day and sleeping next to animals. No more being teased by all of those who knew him. Most of all, no more being alone. If he said no, who knows what would happen to him. Very few dared to defy the royal family of Destati. Sora's eyebrows knit together as he went over the consequences of saying yes or no. Meanwhile the prince calmly waited for an answer. Moments passed by and the clown finally came to a decision. He met Riku's gaze bodly, and the prince already knew the answer from the look he received.

"I...I'll take your offer."

Riku smiled down at the short jester. At first Riku was worried that he was one of those 'I don't need anything luxurious' people and he would refuse the offer. Perhaps Sora had pined for this type of life all along- the type of life that Riku happened to be born with. "Glad to hear that. When would you be able to bring all of your belongings to the castle?"

"Oh, about that," the voice quieted for a moment as Sora glanced down at his feet shifting through the dirt,"I already have all of my stuff."

The prince was stunned. Of course those who were poor normally had very little belongings, but even then...this was unexpected. The least he could have was a blanket or some form of bedding. Then it hit Riku. Sora took the offer not becausse he was hoping to become some sort of Cinderella, but rather he took it because he had nothing to lose. The jester didn't dare to meet Riku's studious gaze, causing the man to frown. Advisor Leon decided to make his entrance then, stopping beside the prince gracefully. He bent over to whisper something into Riku's ear, a stoic look placed on his face.

"Your highness, the king requests your presence back at the castle. He says to make haste."

"What?" The frown deepened, possibly because he was looking forward to talking more with his new jester. "What's going on?"

"Well...It seems as though Prince Axel has arrived unexpectedly. You know how much his majesty cannot stand him."

Those frosty aquamarine eyes that Sora found amazing now narrowed in annoyance. "This better be something worth my time. If not then so help me, I will skin that man alive and stick him on our flag pole." Riku turned to Sora again, a smile magically back on his face. "I'm sorry but it looks as though I have some matters to attend to at the castle. This is my advisor, Leon. He'll escort you on your way back to the castle. My deepest apologies." With that said the man dashed off, girls oogling as he passed by. Leon faced the new acquaintance, forced to look down due to some major height differences. He actually seemed to be mildly interested in the whole deal, his eyes showed at least that much.

"So. Sora was it?"

"Y-yes sir. Pleased to meet you sir."

At this a corner of the advisor's mouth twitched slightly. It was so fast that if Sora blinked, he would've missed it. The boy was sure that he could hear a loud creaking sound as Leon stretched his lips into a small smile. "Just call me Leon."

"Of course sir! Erm I mean...Lee-ohn." It felt so weird to Sora, calling someone who was so close to royalty by their first name. The said name was mangled as Sora tried to speak it, causing Leon to laugh softly.

"Never heard my name pronounced that way before. It'll have to do. Now that that's fixed, we should head back to the castle."

Without waiting for a reply Leon marched off at a quick pace, making Sora struggle to keep up with him. Eventually the jester grew bored and began to ask all sorts of questions. He only received one answer for all of them though.

"Ask his highness."

The bajillionth time Sora got that reply made him give a large pout at Leon. About five minutes was spent in silence before Sora thought of something new to ask.

"Why did Prince Riku choose me?"

This time Leon halted suddenly, making Sora bump into his back with a small 'thud'. The small boy complained to himself about the unanticipated stop, rubbing his forehead gently.

"I don't know."

After that Leon continued on and was silent for the rest of the trek. Sora gave up asking questions after a while- it was quite obvious that the advisor had no intention of answering. So instead he just scowled and stuck his tongue out at the ample back in front of him. His expression changed to one of bewilderment as he entered the castle grounds however. Beautiful flowers in full bloom lined the paved path that the pair now walked. The flowers seemed to come in every color, making the otherwise bland castle in the distance a lot more vibrant. The first batch were white but as Sora walked further along they gained a hint of green that darkened slowly. From green the flowers changed to hues of purple and from there to red. Sora was so focused on the happy looking flowers that he almost ran into a guard on patrol. The guard gave a bow to Leon and exchanged greetings with Sora. From then on the jester would always pay respects to the guards passing by, even though Leon would calmly walk by them without a word. Sora made a game of it which he called 'how many more people can Sora greet than Leon?'.

A few guards later they reached the entrance of the castle. After going through the iron gates that guarded it, Leon and Sora came to a desk with a pleasant looking woman sitting behind it. She had long chocolate brown hair that was braided and tied back with what seemed to be a pink piece of cloth. Her bright emerald eye looked up at them, twinkling as she smiled. Just then a yell echoed down the staircase on their left.

"Good evening Aerith. What's going on upstairs?" Leon asked with slight curiosity.

The girl calmly shrugged, writing something down on the parchment in front of her. "Prince Riku and Prince Axel again. They've been at it for a while now. I think you'd better break this one up before someone gets permanently damaged."

Now normally the man didn't listen to anyone that had less power than him. This woman was his one and only exception. A small frown graced his lips as Leon motioned for Sora to keep on following him. He began to climb the steep spiraling stairs, heading in the direction of the ruckus. Sora gave a hasty bow before chasing after Leon, receiving a warm and knowing smile in return. Once he was out of sight Aerith rested her chin on her hand and sighed.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself and him into, do you Riku?" she said to herself before giving another sigh and continuing on her work.

- - - - - -

"_AIEEEE!_" one prince squealed, frantically dodging punches that his friend threw at him,"What did I do!"

"You forced me to come back here when I was in the middle of something important! And all for this-!" Riku angrily lunged at Axel in an attempt to grab him but he was dodged yet again.

"B-but my problems **are** important!"

"My ass they are! Your last problem was that you couldn't decide whether to say that a glass was half empty or half full...and the one before that you asked me how babies were made!" Various objects were being used as prokectiles and guards as Riku pursued the red head about the entire place.

"See! They're important."

"How did you even get here? Where's Roxas?"

"Ehe. Well you see," Axel had a mischievous grin slapped on his face, taunting Riku to slap it off. He was currently using a book titled 'Human Anatomy' to block Riku's attacks.

"Your highnesses."

The voice startled the princes into turning their attention away from eachother and to Leon who stood at the top of the staircase, arms crossed and a foot tapping impatiently on the costly carpet below them. "I beg you to remember where you are, who you are, and stop this childish at once."

Sora peeked around his back, blinking as he took in the situation and the room that was fabulously decorated. Riku snuck in one last blow while Axel was distracted, successfully hitting the shoulder that sported a large bruise. Axel jumped and yelped in pain, shooting a death glare at Riku who just smirked smugly. Leon huffed, wondering where Axel's "baby sitter" was as well. As if on cue everyone could hear and feel someone stomping up the stairs at an alarming rate. Soon both jester and advisor were pushed aside to reveal a blond boy.

"**_Axel_**...," Roxas all but growled out, a murderous glint shining in his eyes,"found it funny to stick sleeping grass in my drink, did you?"

_'This is Prince Axel of Twilight?'_ Sora finally realized as the man dove behind a couch with a loud 'eep'. Roxas rolled up his long embroidered sleeves and started to advance on the cowering figure. At first Sora thought that the advisor was going to throttle the prince, seeing how furious he was. Instead the fuming boy grabbed Axel's ear, yanking down on it painfully.

"Sorry that he's caused so much trouble Prince Riku. I'll be taking him back now for his punishment," Roxas apologized with a low bow.

"Kinky! ...Wait... p-punishment!" Axel piped, earning him another yank to his already badly abused ear.

"Well duh. You didn't think that I'd let you go that easily did you?" An evil grin spread across the blond's face, making the others in the room gulp.

Poor Prince Axel was at a loss for words and was soon being dragged off down the steps by his captive ear. Leon, Riku, and Sora watched through a glass window as Axel was pulled into a fancy carriage. Moments later the horse drawn carriage rolled off, slowly disappearing down the road. Riku sighed when Axel came out of it in an attempt to escape his ill fate. Unfortunately for him Roxas was not feeling generous at all that day and his effort was wasted. The fleeing man was forcefully dragged back into the vehicle by Roxas who not so gently shoved the man in. Once more it rolled off, this time without stopping.

"Will the prince be okay?" Sora asked quietly, surprising Riku.

"Aa. I'm sure. Only a god could kill that man."

Still yet the jester couldn't help but worrying for the somewhat bizzare man. Indeed Prince Axel was odd, but Sora decided that he would be a nice guy to get to know. His advisor bothered Sora however. Something about him felt so familiar but there was no way that Sora could've met him before. He hadn't ever traveled out of Destati and the boy assumed that the prince and his advisor normally stayed back in Twilight. While the brunette was lost in his own thoughts Riku asked Leon if he had shown Sora where he was to room yet.

"No, not yet. Since someone was causing trouble up here." Of course it was just like Leon to pin the blame on the prince.

"Me?" Riku executed the puppy dog eye look perfectly, making Leon frown and drop the subject in defeat.

"I'm going to help Aerith with her work. She's been stressing out due to how much paperwork there was to be done this month. You can show him to the room, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Leon then left without bidding them a farewell which made Sora believe that he was mad.

"Is something wrong with Leon?" he asked meekly, blue eyes peering up in question.

"No, it's nothing like that. For all the time I've known him he's been that way. Unfeeling, cold, heartless...He's been called many things," Riku said with a small smile,"Just like me..."

"Just like you?"

"It's nothing, forget I ever said it. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the room."

Sora instantly forgot about the subject as Riku instructed him to, smiling happily as he trailed after the prince. Left, right, next two lefts, straight ahead...Sora eventually got lost in the maze of corridors and rooms. He wasn't sure if he could ever remember how to make it to the room he was supposed to stay in, or even how to make his way back to the front gates. He furrowed an eyebrow in frustration as he tried hard to recall how he got to the locked door that was now in front of him.

"Here it is." Riku produced a golden key from his shirt's pocket, sticking it into the keyhole. The door made a soft 'click' as it was unlocked and a slight squeak as it was pushed aside by the prince.

The room had a large glass window with a nice view of the garden outside. It was quite spacious and only had a large bed with drapes, two cabinets, a table, and a set of drawers. Every inch of the room was clean and dust-free thanks to the maids that took care of it. The thing that puzzled Sora was that it looked as though the room was already occupied. There was a few articles of clothing discarded near the bed and a stack of papers sat on top of the table. Also what looked to be a wooden flute rested against the farthest wall, unused.

"Who am I sharing this room with?" Sora asked slowly, wondering who could be dwelling in an extravagant room such as this one.

"Silly. With me of course."

"Ah. So who is-...Waaaait, with you? That can't be possible."

"Why not?" Riku couldn't help but smile again as Sora seemed to be in a state akin to shock.

"Because! I couldn't- but it'd be lovely of course, but your highness...and then it's your highness' room and..." The boy made absolutely no sense at all, finishing none of his sentences and starting many.

"You don't want to room with me?" the silver haired man put on a hurt and sorrowful look, directing all of it at the stuttering jester. "I can't make you if you don't want to."

"Of course I do! It would be a great pleasure to share a room with your highness but-"

"It's decided then!" Riku grinned as he cut Sora's protest off. He threw the extra key he used on the table and lightly pushed Sora into the room before bowing. "I will bid you farewell for now. You should make yourself at home and get some rest already, I'll come back later. There's lots to do tomorrow I assure you. Oh, and when it's just us or if we're with Leon, feel free to call me Riku."

When the boy began to protest again the prince winked and shut the door, running off into the labyrinth that he liked to call a castle. Now alone Sora lightly fingered some items about the room, smiling faintly when he came to a framed family picture. It was too early for him to get any sleep yet so instead he sat by the window, looking out at moon and the stars that glimmered faintly. He rested a hand against the unscratched glass, tracing the outline of the crescent shaped moon delicately.

"Even the moon looks different from here," Sora said, continuing to trace the simple shape. "I wonder, what did I do to deserve this? And why on the face of this planet did he choose me?"

He stayed there for a while, just watching the moon rise and the clouds drift past. One last time he touched the moon with a sad smile upon his face. "Good night mom. I still miss you." The ocean colored eyes drooped and fell shut, the boy in a deep slumber.

**Unanswered Questions : Fin**

- - - - - -

Ending Comments: Whew that's all done. Thank you very much to the reviewers of the first chapter! I'm really glad to know that the story is liked by some people hehe. I pray that you'll keep reading and reviewing! Reviewing equals more inspiration for me. Keep telling me how things are and if I made any typos or mistakes. I'll correct them as soon as possible if there is any. Thank you all- R&R!


End file.
